tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Reverse - Ashurnasirpal II)
|master= Mūtsuro |jspirit= アーシュナージパール |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A+ |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C+ |skill1= Ruthless Might |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Divine Protection of the Sun God |skill2value= B |skill3= Military Tactics |skill3value= B |np1= Nâbud Kárdan Šureš |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= Extiyâr Aššur |np2target= Anti-City |np2rank= A++}}|affiliation = Mūtsuro's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 7'0"|weight = 210 lbs|birthp = Iraq|hairc = Black|eyec = Yellow|armament = Sword, spear, bow, greatshield and chariot|likes = Lion hunting|dislikes = rebels|talent = Ruling|enemy = Liu Bei, Akechi Mitsuhide, Alcides|imagecol = Gold}}Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Mūtsuro who appears in Fate/Reverse. He is a non-playable Servant and is one of the antagonists in the Fate/Reverse story, being revered as one of the most powerful along with his fellow Servant comrade Archer. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is Ashurnasirpal II (アーシュナージパール, Āshunājipāru), a very powerful ruler known and feared as the King of Tyrants (暴君王, Bōkun-Ō). Rider was the third king to rule the Neo-Assyrian Empire from 883 B.C. to 859 B.C. Under his reign, Rider began military campaigns on expanding the empire by conquering the lands of Asia Minor in the north. However, Rider was a king who was brutal and callous which once caused some of his people to revolt against him, only for Rider to completely annihilate them all. Rider's brutal treatment of rebels ensured that even when his army was not present, there would be no more further revolts by anybody who dared to oppose his rule. Also, he was known for mercilessly using enslaved captives to build a new Assyrian capital at [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nimrud Kalhu] (Nimrud) in Mesopotamia where many impressive monuments were built. Rider’s ideology of his service to the gods (including the deity Ashur, or Aššur) and the divine protection and prosperity for his empire bestowed to him in return can be found as images on the Reliefs of Nimrud, which also includes the images displaying Rider’s idea or ruling, military success and even standing alongside supernatural creatures. Appearance A tall figure with an incredible regal aura. Rider has tanned skin sporting shoulder-length black hair and a black beard that appears just like how how it is shown in murals and pictures depicting a royal king of Assyria. For choice of clothing, Rider wears armor that would be considered the grandest of all from the Neo-Assyrian Empire, one that befits a king like him. Clearly, there is no other possible way to describe Rider other than he truly has the look of an intelligent and divine tyrannical king with the sun on his side. Personality Rider is a king who ruled with in iron fist and demanded that his word his law otherwise any who'd oppose it would suffer the most greatest of consequences. Just like the kings before him, Rider is a worshipper of the deity Ashur, and made it clear to his people that to defy him would also mean they are defying a god, and that doing so would incite the wrath of Ashur himself. As a Servant, it is not known what Rider's relationship with Mūtsuro who summoned him is like, but he looks at his fellow Servant comrades as beneath him, though Alcides alone has earned Rider's interest. He treats the Protagonist's party as the greatest rebel force ever assembled and looks forward to crushing it with his bear hands in the fated showdown that is to come. While he may be a brutal, warmongering king, Rider also carries a great deal of intelligence and has enough caution on him to not bite out more than he can chew, as he even comments how taking on the First King himself is risky. Role Rider's presence is first felt by the Protagonist and party in Penglai, but later uses his Noble Phantasm, Extiyâr Aššur, as a way to demonstrate what the Protagonist's party will be up against soon by destroying a very large island in front of them. Abilities Like his ally Alcides, Rider is one the strongest Servants that roam in the Reverse Side of the World, being treated as a serious major threat to other Servants and for good reason. Though his Magic Resistance rank is average, his Riding rank his very high, as befitting for a Rider-class Servant of his stature. His highest ranked Personal Skill is Ruthless Might, which boosts Rider's attacks to become more brutal at the cost of his status as a hero decreasing. Rider also has the skill Divine Protection of the Sun God which grants Rider the blessing of the deity he worshipped and the ability to be immune against attacks with either a fire or lightning element attribute, such as attacks from the likes of Minamoto no Yorimitsu. And finally, Rider's third Personal Skill is Military Tactics, which gives him tactical knowledge of how to deal with a battle full of Servants rather than one-on-one, he also receives bonus modifiers with Military Tactics since one of his two Noble Phantasms is an Anti-Army type. Rider's Noble Phantasm, Extiyâr Aššur, is his ultimate trump card that delivers the authority and wrath of the deity Ashur, it is an Anti-City type Noble Phantasm that had enough power to wipe out a large island the size of Portland, Oregon from the face of the Earth. His other Noble Phantasm, Nâbud Kárdan Šureš, is a devastating Anti-Army type based on the sheer level of brutality Rider delivered against any who rebelled against his rule. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Rider Category:Rider-class Servants Category:Rider Class Servants Category:King